Compendio escatológico
by Melissia
Summary: Una pequeña compilación de relatos peculiares con un denominador común: la escatología. Cada historia es independiente de las demás, con diversos protagonistas. Advierto que es temática delicada y no apta para todos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas a todos,**_

 _ **Vuelvo a las andadas con un fic a base de historias independientes entre sí pero con un denominador común: la escatología. En su segunda acepción según la RAE y ampliada a otros ámbitos de excreciones humanas.**_

 _ **En otras palabras, el caca-culo-pedo-pis y otras cochinadas.**_

 _ **Esta colección de historias pueden herir sensibilidades, a pesar de que es algo que absolutamente TODOS pasamos a diario o en algún momento de nuestra vida (salvo los hombres en un caso concreto que ya se verá). Así que, si eres muy finolis respecto al tratamiento de estas historias o directamente te da mucho asco, entonces mejor que no las leas.**_

 _ ****Los personajes que aparecen pertenece a Kurumada y a quienes tengan parte en Saint Seiya**  
**Fic sin ánimo de lucro**  
**Fic humorístico, los personajes muestran una personalidad alejada del canon**  
**Ya he avisado de la temática, si no te agrada, simplemente cierra****_

* * *

 **Compendio escatológico**

 **Capítulo 1**

Cuidar de un niño pequeño no siempre es una tarea fácil. De hecho, casi nunca es fácil.

No solo porque hay que mantenerles a raya y educarles en sanas y salubres costumbres, sino que además hay que explicarles absolutamente todo.

Eso supone un chorreo constante de preguntas variopintas, algunas fáciles de contestar; otras provocan vergüenza en el adulto que debe responder. O no…

Y aquella mañana, el caballero de Aries estaba un poco cansado como para andar soportando el interrogatorio incesante de Kiki.

De momento, el niño había empezado con preguntas normales, que si "Mu, ¿para qué sirve esto", y el niño recogía una herramienta de su taller. El lemuriano mayor le explicaba para qué se utilizaba y el nene quedaba más o menos satisfecho. O con cara de póker, en plan, "no me he enterado de nada de lo que me has dicho pero vale".

También preguntó cómo se hacían los lapiceros, si es que hacían un agujero en un pedazo de madera y metían la mina o qué. Y Mu, con su casi infinita paciencia, le respondía que no, que simplemente eran dos mitades de madera, en la que en una se pegaba la barra de grafito y luego colocaban la otra mitad.

O qué significaba ser "vegano". Y por qué los viejos tienen arrugas. Y que de qué se moría antes, de sed o de hambre.

Harto de tanta preguntita, Mu decidió sacar al niño a que le diera el aire, ya que prefería que su energía se gastara en corretear por todo el Santuario a que le fundiera con preguntas de todo tipo.

Mientras caminaban uno junto a otro, Kiki observaba todo atentamente, pero su curiosidad insaciable se veía satisfecha con la investigación de aquello que le llamaba la atención.

Corría como una liebre hacia el objeto en cuestión y, resuelta su duda, regresaba dando saltos hasta su maestro.

Despreocupado, notó un picor en la nariz y se rascó varias veces.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó el caballero de Aries, al percatarse que su alumno no dejaba de mover la naricilla.

—Me pica— respondió el nene, volviendo a menearla, hasta que empezó a frotarse con fuerza—. ¡Jope!— gruñó molesto, al sentir que el picor no cesaba.

Entonces decidió ir más allá y, con el dedo índice, exploró las fosas nasales que tanto le importunaban, en busca de aquello que provocaba el prurito.

Mu abrió los ojos sorprendido y compuso una mueca de disgusto.  
—Kiki, ¿no quieres un clínex?— preguntó, al ver que el dedo buscador seguía adelante en la exploración.

— ¿Qué es eso?— respondió el niño, aún con el dedo metido en la nariz.

—Un pañuelo de papel— informó su maestro, buscando en sus bolsillos, pero chasqueando la lengua al notar que no llevaba encima.

—No— dijo Kiki, sacando el dedo de la nariz con un pegotillo verdoso—, ¿para qué?— preguntó, mirando con curiosidad la pelotilla de moco.

—Pues para limpiarte los mocos— respondió maestro, aún más asqueado al ver el dedo de su alumno—. ¡Eh! ¡Ni se te ocurra comértelo!— dijo rápidamente agarrándole de la muñeca, al ver que su alumno se disponía a abrir la boca—. Qué guarrada por favor…¿quién te ha enseñado estas cochinadas?

Kiki sacudió el dedo índice con diversión a pesar de la cara de asco de su maestro, quien trataba por todos los medios de esquivarlo.  
—Kanon me dijo que eran muy nutritivos— espetó el chaval—. Por eso me los como.

El rostro de Mu empalideció aún más de lo que estaba y masculló una maldición.  
—Quién si no te diría algo así…— murmuró cabreado—. ¡Pues es una auténtica marranada, ¿me oyes?!— le reprendió su maestro—. ¡Si te pica la nariz te suenas con un pañuelo y sin hurgar la nariz! Y no quiero volver a verte comiéndotelos.

—Pero no tengo pañuelo a mano, maestro— respondió Kiki—, ¿qué hago con él entonces? ¿Me lo vuelvo a meter?

— ¡No!— exclamó su maestro, soltándole la muñeca, y mirando alrededor—. Necesitamos un pañuelo…o lavarte las manos. Estamos más cerca del templo de Tauro que del nuestro, así que vamos allá y le pedimos a Aldebarán que te deje entrar a limpiarte.

El niño sonrió satisfecho y prosiguieron el camino hacia el segundo templo.

— ¿Y si lo pego por aquí y acabamos antes?— preguntó Kiki, señalando las diversas ruinas que había alrededor—. Nadie se dará cuenta.

Mu lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Yo sabré que está ahí pegado y esas cosas me dan muchísimo asco— respondió su maestro—. Además, la gente suele utilizar esas ruinas para sentarse, sólo imagínate que…no— dijo rápidamente, sacudiéndose la imagen de la cabeza—, mejor no pensarlo que me dan arcadas…

Siguieron caminando cuando se toparon de frente con el caballero de Tauro, que bajaba las escaleras silbando una canción.

— ¡Buenos días!— saludó efusivamente el brasileño a sus compañeros—. ¿Qué tal estáis?— dijo aupando a Kiki, quien estampó un beso en la mejilla de Aldebarán y enseguida se encaramó a sus hombros.

—Pues precisamente íbamos a pedirte que dejaras entrar a Kiki en el baño de tu templo, que tiene una urgencia y dice que no llega al nuestro— respondió el caballero de Aries—. ¿Serías tan amable de permitirle usar tu cuarto de baño?

El enorme hombre soltó una risotada e hizo bajar a Kiki y le alborotó el cabello cobrizo.  
— ¡Vaya!— exclamó el brasileño—. Así que una urgencia, ¿eh, renacuajo? Claro que sí, la puerta está abierta. Si me disculpáis, tengo algo de prisa, ¡nos vemos más tarde!

— ¡Muchas gracias Aldebarán!— exclamó aliviado el lemuriano, alentando a su alumno a subir las escaleras a toda prisa—. Venga, corre…¿y ahora qué pasa?— preguntó al nene, que no se movía.

—Es que…— murmuró inquieto, mirándose las manos—, he perdido el moco.

Mu tragó saliva y volvió a tensionarse.  
— ¿Cómo que has perdido el moco?— preguntó aterrado—. Kiki…

El niño sonrió y enseñó sus manitas, completamente limpias a su maestro.  
— ¿Ves?— dijo moviéndolas —. No está, ya no hace falta que entremos en el templo de Tauro.

— ¿Y dónde te has limpiado, so marrano?— exclamó el caballero de Aries, revisando bien los dedos y palmas de su alumno.

Sin esperar la respuesta del niño, Mu giró la cabeza por donde Aldebarán se había marchado segundos antes.

Aún pudo distinguirle bajando otro de los tramos de escaleras que conectaban los dos templos. El lemuriano se pasó una mano por la cara y resopló.

— ¿Quieres que se lo diga?—preguntó Kiki—. Igual lo tiene aún.

Mu sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.  
—Mejor no le decimos nada— respondió el mayor, visiblemente asqueado—. Mejor que no.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Las noches dentro del Santuario suelen ser bastante amenas. Los habitantes son muy dados a reunirse entre ellos y disfrutar de agradables charlas antes de irse a descansar o comenzar el turno de trabajo nocturno.

Algunos prefieren quedarse dentro del recinto, jugando a algún juego si tenían tiempo libre, dedicándose a sus aficiones o simplemente alargando la sobremesa de la cena. Otros aprovechan para salir del Santuario y dar una vuelta hasta Rodorio disfrutando del bullicio de aquel pueblecito.

Conocido para todos es el bar Atlantis, donde suelen quedar para tomar algo en compañía de los amigos.

El bar, regentado por Poseidón y Anfítrite, seguía siendo muy popular no solo entre los guerreros del Santuario sino también por los aldeanos.

Aquella noche, Tethys se hallaba tras la barra, acodada sobre la mesa debido a la escasez de clientes, a pesar de ser un viernes. De hecho, casi que lo agradecía porque su turno terminaba en apenas cuarenta minutos y así podía escaparse junto a su pareja en cuanto acabara.

Por ello, Kanon se hallaba frente a ella, lanzando miradas furtivas al reloj para poder rescatar a su chica de las garras del trabajo y disfrutar de ella toda la noche.

En una de las mesas del bar, un grupito de señoras jugaban a las cartas, acompañando la velada con café y otras bebidas. Ellas no tardarían en marcharse, ya que la partida estaba terminando.

Pero lo que preocupaba a la nereida era otro sujeto que se hallaba también en la barra del bar, aparentemente absorto en su jarra de cerveza.

—¡Rubia!— gritó súbitamente aquel hombre, provocando que la pareja diera un respingo—.¡Ponme otra rubia!

A continuación, el hombre comenzó a reírse con su propio chiste.

Kanon frunció el ceño y señaló al sujeto en cuestión.  
—¿Quieres que lo mande de un golpe a su templo?— preguntó el gemelo, cuya paciencia era mucho menos fuerte que la de su novia—. ¡Deathmask, o te callas o te callo!

—Desde que ha llegado no ha parado de contarme chistes malos y pedirme cerveza sin parar— susurró la muchacha—. Cuando está borracho, no hay ser humano o divino que le aguante…¡Para ti el grifo está cerrado, que no has pagado ninguna de las seis que te has bebido!— respondió al caballero de Cáncer, quien compuso una mueca de disgusto.

Con evidentes signos de embriaguez, el siciliano bajó como pudo de la banqueta y tras dar un par de pasos se acercó hasta la pareja.  
—Me parece fatal que aquí no fiéis a grandes consumidores como el menda— dijo Deathmask, arrastrando las eses—. ¡Con lo que yo te quiero!— gimoteó mirando a la nereida, quien alzó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eh— espetó Kanon, dándole un toque con el índice en el hombro—, a mi chica la respetas, ¿has oído?

Deathmask se giró sorprendido y se encogió de hombros.  
—Si ella también me quiere a mi— respondió con una sonrisa burlona el siciliano—, ¿verdad que sí, sirenita?

La nereida hizo caso omiso y siguió recogiendo vasos, mientras pedía a su pareja que no se pasara con Deathmask, debido a su situación.

Kanon bufó y lo dejó estar, sin embargo, el siciliano volvió a la carga cuando la nereida comenzó a limpiar con la bayeta la barra y le retiró la jarra.

—¿Verdad que tú me quieres rubia?— volvió a sonreír con malicia el caballero de Cáncer—. Ven, dame un beso, que sé que no estás enfadada conmigo—espetó el hombre, agarrando la mano de la mujer y atrayéndola hacia él.

Sin esperar siquiera a que Tethys pudiera zafarse por su propia voluntad, la furia del griego se materializó en forma de puñetazo directo a la mandíbula de su compañero de armas, derribándolo.

A continuación, Kanon agarró a Deathmask de la camisa y lo sacó a rastras del bar.  
—¡No tenemos por qué aguantar tus mierdas!— gritó el gemelo—. ¡Y da gracias si no le digo nada a Shion de tu afición por la bebida sin control! ¡Capullo!

Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y se metió de nuevo en el bar, donde Tethys aún seguía en estado de shock por todo lo acontecido en esos minutos.

Fuera, el siciliano se incorporó como pudo, dando un par de torpes pasos y pasándose la mano por la zona dolorida.

—Vafanculo— espetó Deathmask, escupiendo al suelo y dándose media vuelta se encaminó hacia el Santuario.

En su camino se tropezó varias veces y a punto estuvo de comerse el bordillo de la acera al subir.

Cuando los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al Santuario se percataron de su lamentable estado, sintieron lástima y le preguntaron si necesitaba ayuda.

Deathmask masculló unas palabras malsonantes en el dialecto siciliano y prosiguió su caminar hasta las escaleras que daban a los templos de oro.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia arriba, completamente absorto. Después, se rascó la mandíbula y retiró la mano ahogando un grito de dolor.

—Maldito repetido…— masculló el caballero de Cáncer, jurando venganza sobre su compañero, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Atravesó Aries y Tauro sin problemas, pero cuando llegó al templo de Géminis torció el gesto.

Miró a todos lados y cuando fue a atravesarlo, se paró delante de la puerta que daba a las estancias personales. Kanon estaba en Rodorio y sabía que Saga había salido a una misión, por tanto tenía vía libre.

Así que se colocó frente a la puerta, abrió las piernas y bajó la cremallera de la bragueta. Un par de miradas más a los lados, los oídos bien atentos y tras asegurarse de que nadie le vería, se sacó su miembro y comenzó a regar la entrada del templo de Géminis, mientras silbaba alegremente.

—Qué bien que aguanté no ir al baño toda la noche— dijo el caballero de Cáncer, al tiempo que iba moviéndose por todo el lugar, marcando con su orina todos los rincones posibles—. La cerveza que me sirvió su novia, ahora se la devuelvo…¡Jódete Kanon!

Comenzó a reírse de manera descontrolada cuando de repente, la puerta del templo de Géminis se abrió.

—¿Qué alboroto es este Deathmask?— gruñó una voz grave, que al salir comenzó a olfatear el aire—. Qué asco…

Saga miró al siciliano, que se había quedado quieto, aún con su miembro fuera. Lanzó un último chorrito de pis a modo de saludo.

La cara de Deathmask se tornó completamente blanca y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero la cara del griego no era, precisamente, el reflejo de la alegría.

—¿Qué…qué haces aquí Saga?— titubeó el caballero de Cáncer, sin atreverse a mover un dedo, ni siquiera para ocultar sus partes nobles.

Saga frunció los labios, miró al suelo y los charcos de orina esparcidos por doquier.  
—¿A ti nunca te han dicho que hay que salir meado, cagado y peinado de casa?— preguntó fríamente—. Qué divertido…regreso de una misión y me encuentro que el bueno de mi vecino se dedica a orina mi templo…claro que sí…ven, acércate…— dijo señalando con el dedo—. Tranquilo, que no te voy a hacer nada…pero haz el favor de guardarte la pistola antes…

Deathmask hizo amago de querer huir, pero Saga le agarró rápidamente, percatándose del golpe que tenía en la mandíbula que en esos momentos estaba hinchándose.

—Vaya, parece que alguien comenzó el trabajo en tu cara…— espetó el griego con sorna—. En ese caso, ahora mismo vas a limpiar todo ese pis que has ido esparciendo. Y no te voy a dejar ir hasta que lo hagas.

Sin tener otra opción, el siciliano pidió las herramientas para fregar todo. Saga le acercó un cubo con agua, no así la fregona.

—¿Cómo quieres que limpie, si no tengo fregona?— preguntó inquieto el caballero de Cáncer.

Por respuesta, Saga agarró al siciliano, le dio media vuelta y lo colocó boca abajo.

—¿¡Qué haces!?— chilló Deathmask, mientras se retorcía como podía.

—Estate quieto, será más fácil así— espetó el caballero de Géminis, introduciendo la cabeza del siciliano en el cubo, empapándole bien y luego retorciéndole el cabello con el escurridor—. La próxima vez que hagas una cerdada de este calibre, te envío directo a las letrinas del coliseo, a beber agua del váter.

A continuación comenzó a usar a su compañero como una fregona.  
—Así, de paso, mato dos pájaros de un tiro— dijo Saga, pasando la cabeza de Deathmask contra un charco—, friego mi templo y te quito el pedo que llevas encima, ¿se te pasa o no?— preguntó, volviendo a sumergir la cabeza del siciliano en el cubo y riéndose con malicia.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Una sombra cruzó el bosque a toda velocidad.

A su paso, los árboles sacudieron con fuerza las ramas, como si ovacionaran al caballero que entrenaba con dedicación.

Aioros se había propuesto entrenar con más ahínco si podía. No sólo quería estar en forma sino perfeccionar sus aptitudes como guerrero.

Por esa razón, todos los días, hiciera frío o calor, brillara el sol o lloviera, el griego salía a correr kilómetros sin parar, además de realizar diversos ejercicios tonificantes para sus músculos.

Terminó con el cuerpo empapado en sudor y tomó aire profundamente. Se tomó el pulso, y a continuación realizo una serie de estiramientos para mantener las articulaciones en perfecto estado.

Después, desató la banda roja de la cabeza y escurrió el sudor que pingaba por todos lados, guardándosela en un bolsillo.

Los rizos castaños se pegaban alrededor de la cara y decidió que iría a ducharse enseguida, acortando el tiempo en las duchas del coliseo.

Al llegar al recinto, un guardia llegó corriendo justo antes de que pudiera meterse en los baños.

—Mi señor, el Sumo Sacerdote ha organizado una reunión urgente en su templo— informó el guardia—. Deben acudir los doce caballeros de oro inmediatamente.

Aioros resopló fastidiado y salió del coliseo camino de los templos, donde comenzó a subir.

A medida que ascendía, llamaba a las puertas de sus compañeros, sin resultado alguno.  
—Seguramente ya estén todos en el templo mayor— murmuró el griego, apurando el paso.

Una vez allí, los guardias estacionados a las puertas le abrieron y le permitieron pasar. El caballero de Sagitario atravesó la sala principal, subió por las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

Todos sus compañeros se hallaban sentados en una larga mesa rectangular, encabezada por el Patriarca. A su diestra estaban Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Deathmask, su hermano Aioria y Shaka. A la siniestra de Shion, Dohko, Milo, su silla vacía, Shura, Camus y Afrodita.

Nada más entrar, las miradas se posaron en el caballero de Sagitario, ya que era la primera vez que se retrasaba.

Rojo de vergüenza y sintiendo la mirada punzante y sonrisa burlona del caballero de Géminis, Aioros pidió permiso para sentarse.

—¿A qué se debe tu retraso?— preguntó el Patriarca, indicado con la palma abierta el lugar donde debía sentarse el recién llegado—. Estás disculpado, siéntate hijo.

—Si otros llegamos tarde nos echa una bronca monumental— murmuró por lo bajo el caballero de Géminis.

—Habla más alto Saga, que todos podamos oír lo que dices— pidió Shion, frunciendo el ceño.

—Que qué bien que haya llegado nuestro compañero— respondió rápidamente el aludido, componiendo una sonrisa forzada—. Así ya podemos comenzar la reunión., que algunos tenemos asuntos importantes que hacer…

Aioros ignoró el comentario de su compañero y cuando se acercó a la mesa, el caballero de Virgo abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su izquierda, donde estaba sentado Aioria, quien tenía el brazo extendido para saludar a su hermano antes de que tomara asiento.

El caballero de Sagitario alargó la mano para corresponder el gesto y pasó por detrás de Afrodita.

El sueco, quien tenía la nariz sumergida en una de sus rosas, alzó la vista y arrugó el rostro. La flor se pudrió entre sus manos al instante.

—¿Qué coño…?— musitó el caballero de Piscis, asustado, al tiempo que levantaba la vista y miraba a Shaka, que lo tenía sentado delante y también tenía una cara descompuesta.

Por su parte, Aioros prosiguió el recorrido, pasando por detrás de Camus, quien arrimó la silla para poder dejar pasar a su compañero.

—No te molestes— indicó el griego al francés, que dejó la silla tranquila y al inspirar, percibió un olor muy acre, que le provocó una arcada.

Finalmente, el caballero de Sagitario saludó a Shura con un golpe en el hombro y fue a sentarse entre el español y el caballero de Escorpio, que alzó la mano a modo de saludo.

Tanto Shura como Milo enseguida percibieron una peste densa que les provocaba malestar.

El español trataba de girar la cabeza hacia donde estaba sentado Camus, tapándose la boca y la nariz. Sin embargo, el compatriota isleño de Aioros sintió una arcada más fuerte y tosió fuertemente.

Abanicándose con una mano y llorando, Milo era incapaz de tomar aire, porque cada vez que lo hacía le llegaba aquel olor nauseabundo.

—¿Pero qué os pasa ahora?— preguntó alarmado el Patriarca, al ver a los caballeros de oro sentados a su izquierda completamente descompuestos, mientras Dohko trataba por todos los medios que Milo no se ahogara.

Rápidamente el tufillo fue llegando a los caballeros sentados a su derecha, que comenzaron a revolverse incómodos en sus sillas.

—Huele fatal— dijo al fin Afrodita, quien estaba entregando rosas a sus compañeros—, es un pestazo acre…como a comino…

—Apesta a empanada de marisco— declaró Deathmask—. ¿Quién se ha bufado?

Camus, quien había acudido junto a Dohko para aliviar a Milo obligándole a sacar la cabeza por una de las ventanas tomó aire para poder responder.  
—Huele a cebolla podrida o no sé— declaró, sacando él también la cabeza por la ventana—. Milo, ¿estás mejor?

El caballero de Escorpio jadeó y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.  
—Apesta a sudor rancio, eso es lo que huele tan mal— pudo decir, sin querer apartarse de la ventana.

Sin embargo, Aioria seguía sentado en su sitio, completamente ajeno a todo.  
—Pues yo no huelo nada raro…— espetó el caballero de Leo, quitándole importancia.

—Normal— espetó Saga—, es tu hermano el que apesta y tú ya estás acostumbrado, ¡pero los demás no!

El caballero de Sagitario frunció los labios y señaló al gemelo.  
—¡Yo no apesto!— gritó airado—. ¡Igual eres tú el que se ha rajado y nos está condenando a todos!

—Aioros— le llamó el caballero de Capricornio, con la mano tapando aún la boca y nariz—, que no…que Saga tiene razón…eres tú quien huele mal…

En ese momento el griego se quedó quieto y miró a sus compañeros uno a uno. Repasó la estancia con la mirada.

El compañero más cercano era Shura, que se había movido al asiento de Acuario y seguía tapándose.

A su lado, Afrodita seguía sacando rosas perfumadas, con cara de agobio, dándoselas al resto de sus compañeros.

Shaka había tomado una de sus túnicas y la llevaba alrededor de la cara. Sólo se le veían los ojos.

Deathmask y Saga se habían levantado de sus asientos y miraban con odio a Aioros, mientras mantenían la nariz tapada con los dedos y las rosas de Afrodita.

Aldebarán y Mu compartían el largo paño de éste último, también tapándose el rostro.

Dohko, Camus y Milo seguían apostados junto a la ventana abierta, sin atreverse a meter la cabeza en el interior.

El único que no se había movido de su sitio y permanecía impasible era su propio hermano, Aioria, que recriminaba a todos su comportamiento hacia su hermano.

Todo aquel jolgorio se cortó en cuanto el Patriarca decidió poner fin a esa situación.

—Caballeros, un poco de orden— pidió Shion, a punto de perder el conocimiento, ya que también percibía ese peculiar aroma y la estela que iba dejando a su paso—. Hijo, ¿qué ha pasado para que huelas de esa manera? ¿Has pisado algo?

Aioros miró la suela de sus sandalias, pero no había rastro de nada extraño, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

—Simplemente salí a correr esta mañana y hacer mis ejercicios rutinarios, como siempre— declaró el caballero de Sagitario—. Lo único es que no me dio tiempo a ducharme, porque como me avisó un guardia de que teníamos reunión…

—¡Así atufas!— espetó desde el fondo de la habitación Saga—. ¡Seguro que has ido dejando un reguero de asfixiados a tu paso! ¡Cerdo! ¡Dúchate, que el agua no hace daño!

—¡Cállate Saga!— reprendió el Sumo Sacerdote, perdiendo la compostura—. En fin— dijo resoplando—, me temo que tendremos que cancelar la reunión por ahora…vete a ducharte ahora mismo a las duchas de este templo y pide que te den ropa limpia— indicó apresuradamente—. Todos los demás, vamos a salir de aquí para poder ventilar la habitación en condiciones y más tarde iniciaremos la reunión…

Aioros fue a salir de la habitación, pero todos sus compañeros le pidieron que saliera el último.

—Esto es denigrante…— masculló el griego, enfadado por todo aquello—. Quejicas…como si vosotros olieseis a flores cuando entrenáis…

Finalmente, tras salir el Patriarca, el caballero de Sagitario pudo salir acompañado de su hermano.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Camus abrió la puerta de su templo.

Alguien había llamado a la puerta con insistencia a las cuatro de la mañana y no modificó su expresión de desgana cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—Quién si no…— murmuró el caballero de Acuario, dejando entrar a Milo—. ¿Por qué cuando sufres de insomnio tienes que venir a incordiarme?— preguntó al tiempo que bostezaba.

—Porque así no me aburro— respondió rápidamente el caballero de Escorpio, invadiendo el undécimo templo.

—¿Y tienes que venir siempre a molestarme a mi? ¿No puedes variar, por una vez?— volvió a preguntar el francés, arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación—. No sé…prueba a llamar a Aioros o a Shura…o baja hasta Virgo y le das la paliza a Shaka, que también se pasa horas despierto de madrugada…

El griego compuso una mueca de disgusto y siguió a su amigo hasta su dormitorio.  
—Aioros es aburrido y Shura tiene mala leche cuando se le despierta—espetó feliz, apoderándose de la cama de su compañero—. Shaka me obligaría a dormir sentado, no es cómodo. Por eso vengo aquí— dijo arrebujándose con el nórdico.

El francés resopló y se sentó en su cama. Le dio un manotazo a su compañero para que soltara el nórdico y pudiera echárselo por encima.

—Está bien, pero no seas brasas— musitó el caballero de Acuario—, como no me dejes dormir, te echo a patadas de mi templo, ¿entendido?

—Que sí— murmuró Milo, atrapando de nuevo el nórdico, y cubriéndose hasta el cuello.

Su compañero bufó una maldición pero al cabo de unos minutos, sus ojos se cerraron.

Nada más quedarse dormido, la posición de ambos era de espalda contra espalda, cada uno mirando para la pared.

A las cinco de la mañana, Camus se había dado la vuelta y dormía de lado, en posición fetal, mirando la espalda de su compañero.

A las seis, era Milo el que estaba girado de cara al francés, con los brazos extendidos.

A las seis y media, Camus se hallaba entre los brazos del griego, descansando acomodado contra su pecho.

A las siete Milo había colocado su pierna derecha sobre la cadera del caballero de Acuario.

Y a las siete y media, Camus abrió los ojos suavemente al escuchar a su amigo murmurar algo, mientras sentía presión allí donde las manos de Milo le rodeaban.

El francés se retiró suavemente del lado de su compañero y se pasó la mano por la frente. Resopló un poco y bostezó, dejando el brazo izquierdo doblado sobre su rostro.

—Solo un poco más…— escuchó a Milo susurrar en sueños, mientras se revolvía en la cama, colocándose boca arriba.

—Milo— dijo suavemente el caballero de Acuario—. Tenemos que levantarnos…

Como el caballero de Escorpio no contestaba, Camus retiró su brazo de la cara y la giró.

—Oye— volvió a la carga el francés, pero al ver que seguía sin reaccionar, alargó la mano hasta tocar a su compañero—. Vamos, que luego te tiras una hora en la ducha…

Entonces Milo finalmente reaccionó, emitiendo un suspiro largo y sonriendo. Sin embargo, no abrió los ojos.

Harto de ser ignorado por su compañero, Camus se incorporó sobre la cama y retiró el nórdico hacia atrás.  
—¡Venga tío vago!— exclamó el francés, para después componer una cara mezcla de sorpresa y asco—. ¡Por todos los dioses Milo!

El griego abrió los ojos repentinamente al escuchar aquellas palabras y se incorporó de golpe.  
—¿Qué pasa?— dijo asustado, y a continuación miró a Camus— ¿Qué maneras son esas de despertar a la gente? Con lo a gusto que estaba…

—¡Ya se ve que estabas a gusto!— bramó el caballero de Acuario, saltando de su cama y señalando una zona concreta—. ¡Esto lo vas a lavar tú!

Milo se pasó la mano por la cara sin entender nada, hasta que vio lo que su compañero señalaba con cara de asco.

Un enorme manchurrón blancuzco sobre la sábana bajera de color azul marino de la cama resaltaba demasiado.

Además, su miembro aún mantenía el vigor típico de una noche de sueños calenturientos.

El caballero de Escorpio comenzó a reírse y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—¡Encima no te rías, pervertido!— gruñó Camus—. ¡Me lavas las sábanas como está mandado! Asaltas mi cama de madrugada y encima te masturbas…

Milo bufó y se incorporó de la cama de mala gana.  
—Que sí, que ahora me las llevo— dijo al tiempo que bostezaba—. Y no me he masturbado, solamente me he corrido. Y es fresco…— dijo observando que, efectivamente, la leche derramada estaba recién ordeñada—. Pero no recuerdo soñar nada especial…

—No tienes vergüenza— recriminó el caballero de Acuario, saliendo de la habitación—. ¡Y más te vale que no vuelvas a mi templo en una larga temporada!

El griego siguió riéndose a carcajada limpia, mientras deshacía la cama. Para cuando terminó, se asomó hasta la cocina, donde su amigo preparaba una infusión y tostadas.

—Camus— le llamó, tratando de apaciguar la risa—, voy a ducharme. ¿Tengo que limpiar todo lo que ensucie? Porque voy a terminar la faena ahí…

Por respuesta, el caballero de Acuario le arrojó una taza que fue a estrellarse contra la pared, hábilmente esquivada por su amigo, quien salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Los aldeanos de Rodorio tratan a los caballeros del Santuario como si fueran deidades. Es más, a veces el fetichismo hace acto de presencia entre algunos fanáticos exacerbados que creen que estos formidables guerreros poseen algún tipo de poder mágico y, por tanto, tener algún objeto de ellos proporciona protección frente a paranoias mentales como el mal de ojo.

Lamentablemente no es así.

A pesar de su condición de poderosos guerreros al servicio de una diosa, lo cierto es que salvo destruir, que eso se les da de maravilla, son personas normales y corrientes.

Y tan normales que ellos, a pesar de gozar de una fortaleza inmensa, también se ponen enfermos.

Ha habido casos de caballeros legendarios famosos por sus enfermedades, bien congénitas, bien culpa de una maldición o simplemente la torpeza del caballero en cuestión.

Algún día se hablará de la manera por la cual Moisés de Ballena perdió su ojo. Aunque se empeñe en decir que lo perdió en un combate, la realidad es mucho más divertida, a pesar de las consecuencias.

Y así, hablando de enfermedades, uno de ellos se hallaba postrado en su cama, tapado hasta arriba y sin ganas siquiera de hablar.

La fiebre no terminaba de remitir y la nariz estaba totalmente congestionada.

Al lado de la mesita de noche, reposaba la tercera caja de clínex, y por el suelo, una nube de moqueros rebosantes.

Hacía muchos años que Shura no se sentía tan mal. Podría ser un simple resfriado, pero es bien sabido que cuando los hombres enferman, el dramatismo llega a sus vidas.

—Aioros…— murmuró el caballero de Capricornio entrecortadamente, mientras tosía—…me muero…quiero hacer mi testamento.

Su compañero, que se hallaba de pie junto a la puerta con un cuenco relleno de agua caliente y hojas de eucalipto, suspiró quedamente.

—Sí, ahora mismo llamo a uno de los abogados para que lo redacte y vemos a quién le dejas tus posesiones…si es que tienes alguna…

Desde la cama, el español emitió un largo quejido acompañado de más toses. Tanteó la mesa en busca de otro pañuelo de papel y descargó el contenido nuevo alojado en su nariz.  
—En serio que me muero— dijo Shura, arrojando el moquero junto al resto—. Tú no te lo quieres creer, pero el día que yo desaparezca, lo vas a lamentar.

—Claro, lo lamentaré tanto como el día que saliste corriendo para matarme— bufó el griego, colocando el cuenco en la cama—. Ten, incorpórate para aspirar los vapores. Esto aliviará la congestión…

—Cuánto rencor hay en tu alma— terció el español, haciendo caso a su compañero—, así no me podré curar, que lo sepas.

Aioros se dirigió a la cocina a por un trapo y cuando regresó a la habitación, se lo arrojó a la cara.

—Estoy enfermo y encima me tiras el trapo a la cara…— masculló Shura—. No hay piedad para mi.

—¡Cállate ya, pesado!— bufó de nuevo el griego—. Sólo le rezo a Atenea para que te cures pronto y pueda dejar de cuidarte, que esto es un castigo…— dijo tocando la frente de su compañero, percatándose de que aún tenía algo.

—Aioros…

—¿Qué pasa ahora?— preguntó el griego.

Shura se quedó unos segundos absorto mirando el cuenco, cuando de repente, movió la nariz y sin poder contenerse, estornudó con fuerza, derramando todo por la cama.

—¡Pero tápate la boca!— aulló el caballero de Sagitario, corriendo a socorrer a su amigo—. ¡Que te vas a quemar! Mira que desastre…

Aioros agarró a su amigo por debajo de los hombros, arrastrándole fuera de la cama para evitar el agua caliente.

Sin embargo, eso no pudo evitar que Shura estornudase hasta seis veces seguidas y sin poder taparse la boca.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó el griego, sentando a su compañero en el lado de la cama que no estaba empapado—. Espera que te doy un pañuelo…—dijo al ver que de la nariz de Shura caían dos ríos de mocos transparentes y líquidos.

El español, sufriendo la fiebre, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos, mientras Aioros corría de la cocina a la habitación con un rollo de papel de cocina, para secar la parte del colchón mojada.

A su paso, los moqueros del suelo impedían su avance normal.

—Joder qué plaga de gérmenes es esto— musitó, mientras se abría paso a patadas—, tendré que barrerlos…

Tras secar todo el tinglado, el caballero de Sagitario regresó junto a su amigo, que estaba tendido boca arriba sobre la cama.

Lo llamó en voz baja, pero aparentemente, el caballero de Capricornio se había quedado frito.

Aioros se acercó un poco más para comprobar si estaba dormido, hasta acercar su rostro al de su amigo.

Y entonces Shura dio señales de vida con un fuerte estornudo, seguido de cuatro más.

Y lo peor de todo es que el contenido se estrelló contra la cara del griego, quien se quedó paralizado al sentir la lluvia de mocos y saliva en forma de aspersor en su rostro.

El español entreabrió los ojos y tosió un par de veces.  
—Perdón— mumuró, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa—. No me dio tiempo a taparme.

Aioros lanzó una mirada furibunda a su compañero y fue corriendo a lavarse la cara.

—¡Como me lo hayas pegado, te vas a enterar!— aulló desde el cuarto de baño.

Entonces fue él quien estornudó.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

A pesar de que el Santuario se hallara enclavado en una colina de Grecia, los habitantes del mismo eran de diferentes países del mundo.

La diversidad étnica y geográfica era algo muy importante para Atenea, ya que aquella era la mejor manera de que sus guerreros pudieran estrechar relaciones sin importar, raza, sexo u origen. Ante todo, el racismo y la xenofobia eran actitudes que la diosa aborrecía con todo su corazón, ya que despreciar a una persona por el color de piel o el país de procedencia le resultaba propio de gente sin alma ni corazón.

Simplemente no tenían cabida en aquel sacro lugar y a la mínima que alguien osara despreciar a un compañero o subordinado con actos de ese tipo, no solamente era duramente reprendido sino que la probabilidad de expulsión era, prácticamente, del cien por cien.

Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos por arrancar aquella mala hierba que podría amenazar la estabilidad del Santuario, de vez en cuando pequeños brotes surgían debido al choque de costumbres.

Desde que Dohko había regresado a su aspecto original, el tiempo que pasaba en el Santuario era casi anecdótico.

Tantos años sentado frente aquella catarata le había provocado un ansia irrefrenable de poder disfrutar de la vida antes de verse envuelto en una nueva guerra.

Durante un año se dedicó a recorrer su país de origen, China, de norte a sur y de oeste a este.

Y aunque había aprendido muchísimas cosas, no todo era bueno.

Al regresar al Santuario después de su largo periplo, lo primero que hizo fue adecuar su templo y, por supuesto, ir a visitar a todos sus compañeros, quienes se alegraron de volver a verle por allí.

Un día, mientras bajaba las escaleras cruzando los templos de sus compañeros, hizo aquello que había visto en multitud de ocasiones mientras estuvo en China: escupir al suelo.

Simplemente tenía algo de carraspera, aclaró la garganta y girando la cabeza a un lado, lanzó un esputo directo, sin dejar de caminar.

En ese momento, nadie había sido testigo de aquel gesto.

El problema vino cuando se cruzó con el caballero de Aries, acompañado de su alumno y repitió el gesto como si nada.

Al encontrarse con ambos, Dohko se paró a hablar con ellos un poco. Mientras conversaban, el caballero de Libra carraspeó con fuerza y, de nuevo, volvió la cabeza y arrojó un gargajo que fue a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Kiki se quedó extrañado ante tal gesto y tiró de la camiseta de su maestro. Mu se había quedado pálido, mientras escuchaba vacíamente a Dohko, quien seguía parloteando sin cesar como si no pasara nada. Pero para el caballero de Aries, la mente ya no estaba en ese lugar, sino concentrada en repetir una y otra vez la imagen del mejor amigo de su maestro girando la cabeza, escupiendo sin pudor alguno al suelo y continuando como si no pasara nada.

Y lo peor era que no podía dejar de pensar en ello y su mirada se perdía en ese esputo brillante, provocándole náuseas.

—¿Por qué él sí puede escupir al suelo y yo no?— preguntó su alumno, despertándole de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Podré hacer eso yo de mayor?

Mu suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.  
—No Kiki, eso que ha hecho Dohko es una porquería y no debes repetirla bajo ningún concepto—respondió visiblemente molesto—. De hecho, vamos a ir a hacer una visita a Shion, porque esto no lo pienso tolerar.

Dicho y hecho, maestro y alumno se encaminaron hacia el templo de su maestro y Patriarca.

Mientras tanto, el caballero de Libra seguía tan campante.

—¡Buenos días!— saludó con la mano a Capella y Dante, quienes se hallaban enfrascados con los móviles.

Los dos caballeros de plata levantaron la cabeza, únicamente para ser testigos de cómo Dohko arrojaba otro esputo al suelo.

—Y luego te quejas cuando lo hago yo— musitó el italiano—, al menos yo lo hice en la arena y lo tapé.

Aquella excusa no convenció en absoluto a Capella, quien frunció el ceño y fue directo hasta el lugar donde había expulsado el gargajo el caballero de oro.

Con su móvil, tomó una fotografía e inmediatamente fue tras él, esta vez grabando con el móvil.

Y así, consiguió grabar a Dohko arrojando conglomerados de saliva espesa por doquier.

Capella lo estuvo siguiendo hasta que salió del Santuario, lo que le llevó a capturar más de seis escupitajos del chino.

—Se va a enterar…— gruñó el griego, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que daban al templo de Aries.

A mitad de camino, cuando estaba por el templo de Leo, se percató de una larga comitiva, encabezada por el mismísimo Patriarca y seguida por otros compañeros, de todos los rangos, así como de guardias y soldados rasos, que hablaban alborotados.

Al llegar a la altura, el caballero de Plata llamó la atención del Sumo Sacerdote.

—Si es por lo de Dohko, ya puedes unirte al resto— indicó Shion, señalando la comitiva que le seguía.

—¡Le he grabado escupiendo!— informó Capella indignado.

La cara de sus compañeros tampoco presagiaba buenas noticias.  
—Yo resbalé con uno de sus escupitajos cuando iba corriendo— se quejó Marin, señalando las mallas rotas por la caída—. ¡Es desagradable y peligroso!

—¡Y foco de infecciones!— se escuchó decir a Aioros, quien rápidamente sacó un pañuelo de papel para sonarse.

Shion siguió bajando las escaleras cuando llegó al final, al atravesar el templo de Aries y se encontró con su amigo.

—Dohko— saludó el Patriarca.

—¡Hola!— dijo de vuelta el caballero de Libra—. Ya era hora de que movieras el culo del trono. Fui a dar una vuelta a Rodorio, ¿vas para allá?

—Escucha Dohko…— comenzó a decir Shion, cuando repentinamente los caballeros que le acompañaban rompieron a increpar al caballero de Libra.

El dorado se quedó patidifuso y señaló a la turba.  
—¿Qué pasa, que están tan alterados?— preguntó extrañado.

—¡Esto es lo que pasa!— bramó Capella, saliendo de entre la multitud y mostrándole el vídeo que había grabado—. ¿No te da vergüenza?

El chino observó el vídeo y no vio nada raro, a su parecer.  
—¿El qué debería darme vergüenza?

—Dohko, amigo, lo de ir escupiendo por todos lados— informó el Patriarca—. Es muy desagradable y todos tus compañeros han venido a quejarse de ello. Te pido que evites hacer semejante guarrería en público.

El caballero de Libra miró al Sumo Sacerdote y alzó una ceja.  
—Pero es que son mis costumbres— replicó el chino—. No estoy enfermo ni nada, es simplemente que tragar saliva es tragar impurezas.

—¡Pues menudas costumbres!— replicó Capella indignado—. Si no estás en China, no escupas.

—Bueno, vale— atajó el Patriarca, tratando de aplacar los ánimos encendidos—. Dohko, son tus costumbres, nadie te impide escupir, pero sí que lo hagas en la vía pública. Te llevas unos pañuelos contigo y simplemente cuando tengas ganas de hacerlo, lo echas ahí y lo tiras a la papelera. Hazlo de manera higiénica, que es bastante desagradable encontrarse tus esputos por todo el Santuario.

El caballero de Libra se rascó la cabeza unos segundos y finalmente accedió a hacer aquello que le recomendaba su amigo, por lo que pidió disculpas a sus compañeros, quienes rápidamente se esparcieron por todo el lugar, regresando a sus tareas.

—Bueno— murmuró abatido el chino—, pues nada…trataré de contenerme…¿vienes conmigo a Rodorio otra vez? Por los viejos tiempos…

Shion giró la cabeza en dirección a la salida del templo de Aries que continuaba hacia arriba, y, tras ponderarlo unos segundos, asintió.  
—Me merezco beber un té y alejarme un poco de aquí, que llevo un día…— dijo el Patriarca, aceptando la invitación.

Nada más descender las escaleras de Aries, y mientras charlaban animadamente los dos amigos, Shion patinó al pisar una baldosa.

—¿Qué diantres?— musitó extrañado, levantando la túnica y observando la suela de sus sandalias, donde divisó algo oscuro. Además, el borde de la túnica también estaba húmedo.

Dohko comenzó a silbar mientras se alejaba de su amigo con cautela.

—¡DOHKO!— aulló el Sumo Sacerdote—. ¡Te voy a…!

Entonces el caballero de Libra emprendió la huida a toda velocidad, seguido muy de cerca de Shion, que despotricaba contra su amigo, amenazándole con mil y un castigos.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias Yum Chen Mo y Ava por vuestros comentarios, espero que os siga gustando la historia. ¡Un saludo!**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Era un atardecer de septiembre. El verano daba sus últimos coletazos, calentando con fuerza durante el día. Pero al anochecer, el descenso de temperaturas comenzaba a notarse, especialmente ahora que el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Tras una agotadora jornada de intenso entrenamiento bajo los últimos rayos estivales, Camus y Milo terminaban de relajarse en el templo de Acuario.

Los dos amigos, sentados sobre unas ruinas, contemplaban el sol ponerse en el horizonte, mientras cavilaban sobre qué preparar para cenar.

—La verdad es que no tengo nada de hambre— declaró el caballero de Escorpio, escupiendo el hueso de una ciruela, que trazó una parábola y fue a caerse por el terraplén—. Casi prefiero cenar un poco de yogur y ya está.

—No me extraña nada que no tengas hambre— contestó el francés, señalando la bolsa de fruta—; te has comido media bolsa.

Milo introdujo la mano en la bolsa y sacó una ciruela claudia.  
—Pero si son enanas, mira— dijo mostrándole una pieza, ciertamente de tamaño inferior al típico—. Y tampoco he comido tantas, sólo seis…

Camus asintió con la cabeza, pero advirtió a su amigo de las propiedades de aquella fruta.  
—A ver si luego te va a dar el apretón en el momento menos idóneo— espetó el caballero de Acuario, quitándole la ciruela que Milo iba a introducirse en la boca—. ¡Déjalo ya!

El griego protestó y se cruzó de brazos, oteando el horizonte. Emitió un suspiro mientras una suave brisa fresca revolvía su larga melena.  
—Me da una nostalgia el atardecer…— murmuró suavemente—. Está todo tan tranquilo, sin gritos, la gente está retirándose a sus cabañas o templos para cenar, los mirlos revolotean, puedo escuchar el rumor de las hojas mecidas por el viento…

Camus escuchaba con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios a su compañero, que describía el sosiego del atardecer, cuando escucharon un sonido gutural.

—¡BOOOOO!

Los dos amigos se sobresaltaron y miraron alrededor.

—¡BAAAAA!

Tras esto, escucharon un par de resoplidos y de nuevo.

—¡BOOOO! ¡BOOOOOOOOOO! ¡BAAA!

Camus alzó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza, mientras que Milo aguantaba la risa. Alguien estaba eructando al cruzar el templo de Acuario y el sonido resonaba con fuerza, haciendo eco.

—Nada como una tranquila tarde de verano…estoy por grabarlo y realizar un disco de música relajante. Lo llamaré "Sonidos del Santuario"— dijo el griego, riéndose, cuando vio aparecer al caballero de Tauro—. ¿Qué Aldebarán, comiste sapos o qué pasó?

El brasileño empalideció al ver a sus dos compañeros, uno con cara de seriedad y otro limpiándose las lágrimas de tanto reír.

—Te habrás quedado a gusto— replicó el francés—, a juzgar por la potencia. Gracias por bendecir mi templo con tus eructos, cerdo. ¿No podías refrenar el impulso?

Aldebarán se acercó a los dos guerreros y se disculpó ante el dueño del templo.  
—Creo que he bebido demasiados refrescos de esos con burbujas y ahora me está dando fuerte, discúlpame. Ni siquiera sabía que estábais aquí...— contestó enrojeciendo—. Lo peor es que el Sumo Sacerdote me ha llamado y tengo miedo a hacerlo delante de él.

—Y por eso aprovechas el camino para aflojar la carga— dijo Milo—. Dí que sí, mejor fuera que dentro.

—Pues nada, que vaya bien tu peregrinaje— dijo Camus, dándole un empellón a su amigo que volvía a reírse con fuerza—, aunque no sé qué opinará Afrodita de que atravieses su templo eructando todo el camino…ya sabes lo tiquismiquis que es con el tema de los buenos modales…suerte.

Aldebarán se excusó frente a sus compañeros y se alejó escaleras arriba, en dirección al templo de Piscis, dejando tras de sí, una nueva estela de restallidos estomacales.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Dentro de la cabaña, la joven amazona daba vueltas sin cesar, con un estado de nerviosismo patente.

Una y otra vez contaba los días que habían pasado desde la última vez que había menstruado y resoplaba con temor.

No había duda.

—¿Seguro que has contado bien?— preguntó Marin, contando con los dedos—. Igual el mes anterior señalaste mal la fecha…

Shaina volvió el rostro hacia su amiga y señaló el calendario que tenía rodeados en rojo los días que le bajaba la regla.

—Estoy segura de que me bajó el último domingo del mes pasado, ¡lo tengo anotado! ¡Mira!— dijo señalando con el bolígrafo rojo—. Llevo ya un retraso largo, Marin. No es que no me haya bajado pasados treinta y dos días. Es que llevo ya cuarenta.

La amazona de Ofiuco se sentó en su cama y comenzó a sollozar.

—¡Si es que soy imbécil!— gruñó la italiana, entre lágrimas—. ¡Seguro que no se puso preservativo!

Marin calló unos instantes.  
—No sé…—titubeó perpleja—. ¿Seguro que no lo llevaba puesto?

Shaina suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello.  
—¡Yo qué sé!— gimoteó—. Si es que no me acuerdo…fue tan rápido todo…

—Pues pregúntaselo— espetó la amazona de Águila—. Asegúrate de que él se acuerde, que te diga si notó el condón roto o algo.

Con un bufido por respuesta, la italiana sacudió la cabeza.  
—Claro, si ni tan siquiera me ha llamado estos días, como para que se acuerde de si estaba bien el preservativo o no— soltó la joven—. Me he cruzado con él y es como si nada.

La japonesa abrió los ojos, asombrada.  
—¿En serio?— replicó—. Vaya imbécil…o sea, que sólo te necesitaba para esa noche…¿no me vas a decir quién es? Digo, por partirle la cara…

Shaina se mordió la lengua y suspiró, negando con la cabeza.  
—No me quites ese placer— dijo haciendo crujir sus nudillos—. Como me haya dejado embarazada, le reviento…y ya sabrás entonces quién fue.

Componiendo un puchero, Marin pidió más información del hombre.  
—¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir su rango?— preguntó—. Oro…plata…bronce…

Shaina se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.  
—Plata— contestó entre sollozos—. Pero no quiero que se sepa quién es…por favor, Marin.

Su compañera la estrechó entre sus brazos, prometiéndole guardar silencio y trató de calmarla sin éxito. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel y sólo se le ocurría una manera de saber la razón del retraso.

—¿Quieres que vaya a la farmacia y salimos de dudas?— preguntó la japonesa, quien trató de calmar a su amiga cuando ésta le dirigió una mirada de pánico—. Sea lo que sea, es mejor salir de dudas cuanto antes…y lo que salga…pues ya veremos qué hacer. ¿No te parece?

Shaina se llevó los dedos a la boca, pero sus uñas se resistían a sus mordiscos.

Finalmente, y tras valorar lo que su amiga le recomendaba, aceptó que era lo más apropiado.

—Muy bien— declaró la amazona de Águila—, me voy antes de que cierren. Y no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí estoy para todo lo que necesites, no te agobies.

Con una caricia y un fuerte abrazo, la japonesa salió de la cabaña y echó a correr hasta Rodorio.

Mientras tanto, Shaina se quedó en su hogar, mirando de nuevo el calendario. Contó de nuevo los días.

Recordó que las dos semanas anteriores, sus senos habían crecido y le dolieron.

También recordó tener retortijones en la zona lumbar y en el bajo vientre. Pero como tenía una dieta rica en fibra, de momento ese dolor era procedente de los intestinos y no de los ovarios.

Suspiró de nuevo y se incorporó de la cama, angustiada. Quedarse allí lo único que favorecía era incrementar sus niveles de estrés, ya de por sí disparados. Por lo que decidió salir a despejarse fuera, caminando.

Desde que la regla no le había bajado en los días habituales, se revolvía inquieta. Ella tenía una menstruación muy regular. En contadísimas ocasiones se le había adelantado a veintiséis días o se le había retrasado hasta treinta y uno. Normalmente le bajaba entre el veintisiete, veintiocho y a más tardar, veintinueve.

Por ello, tener un retraso de cuarenta días le estaba afectando de mala manera. El dolor de cabeza era continuo y con ello, su mal humor aumentaba de manera exponencial.

Cuanto más malhumorada estaba, más estrés tenía en el cuerpo. Y a mayor estrés, el dolor de cabeza se agudizaba.

Y pensaba en qué sería de ella si de verdad estaba encinta.

Tan ensimismada se hallaba en sus pensamientos y llevaba unos cuantos días así, que sus compañeros ya pasaban de decirle nada, con tal de no llevarse una mala respuesta de su parte.

Pero ahora, cada vez que se cruzaba con alguno, la miraban extrañados. Otros componían una mueca de asco.

La muchacha se percató de esas actitudes y refrenó las ganas de apalear a alguien, hasta que se cruzó con su compatriota Dante de Cerbero, conocido por ser un poco deslenguado y decir lo que todo el mundo pensaba, sin filtros.

—Shaina, cochina, te has cagado encima— espetó señalando a la muchacha, quien gruñó una maldición y fue a lanzarse contra el caballero, cuando escuchó a June de Camaleón.

—Eso no es caca, es sangre— contestó la joven rubia—. Anda ven a mi cabaña que te presto un tampón o una compresa…

La amazona de Ofiuco se quedó estática en el sitio. Podía sentir su entrepierna húmeda y miró hacia abajo.

Comenzó a llorar y cuando June se acercó a ella para consolarla por lo bochornoso del espectáculo, Shaina sonrió abiertamente.  
—Creí que nunca diría esto pero…¡Al fin me baja la regla!— exclamó, estrechando a la rubia entre sus brazos y llenándola de besos.

La etíope parpadeó perpleja un par de veces.  
—Vaya, no sabía que te hacía tanta ilusión tenerla…con lo incómodo y doloroso que es…

Cuando Marin llegó y vio todo el percal, escondió la prueba de embarazo que llevaba en la mano.  
—Se le retrasó por estrés— suspiró aliviada—, desde luego…qué agonías es…


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

El buen gusto y la elegancia eran palabras que podían adjudicarse sin problemas al caballero de Piscis.

Bien conocido era por sus buenos modales, aunque también por ser un poco tocapelotas con el resto de compañeros.

Cada vez que sus ojos azules se posaban en algún compañero, no implicaba fervor amoroso, sino que había visto algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Y a continuación, el sueco no se callaba la boca para reprender a quien había hecho algo que le disgustaba.

En su presencia, las bromas típicas de los hombres, como comparar tamaños de miembros, escupir, pasar de lavarse las manos tras orinar, reír de manera escandalosa o apestar a sudor, no era algo tolerable. Tampoco admitía chistes ni hablar abiertamente de situaciones escabrosas o indignas según su criterio.

Por tanto, cualquier tema relacionado con excreciones humanas era algo que debía solventarse o bien en el médico, o bien en privado.

Y por muy mal que se sintiera, porque al fin y al cabo todos eran humanos, Afrodita jamás permitió que sus compañeros le vieran en situaciones delicadas.

Si podía, todas sus necesidades las realizaba en su templo, en la más absoluta intimidad. Si la ocasión no lo permitía, entonces procuraba no coincidir con compañeros, aguantándose las ganas con tal de no cruzarse con alguno. Y si no podía más, entraba, pero no orinaba en los urinarios verticales. Se iba directamente al váter y cerraba la puerta con cerrojo. A pesar de que el estado de los servicios estaba últimamente bastante dejado.

Por ello, el bulo de que Afrodita no realizaba las tareas excretoras comunes al resto de los mortales, iba en aumento.

Seguramente las bromas que Deathmask, Kanon, Aioria y Milo compartían, inventando historias para no dormir, tenían parte de culpa. Como aquella en la que decían que el caballero de Piscis absorbía los nutrientes completamente y por eso no iba al baño. Como una planta.

Pero Afrodita desdeñaba todas aquellas habladurías. Si pillaba a alguno de sus compañeros soltando maledicencias sobre su persona, ya se encargaría de soltar algún improperio en público para avergonzar al iluso.

Aquella mañana, el caballero de Piscis se levantó ojeroso y con el cabello enredado. Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche debido a un intenso dolor de estómago.

Lo había conseguido aplacar a base de infusiones, pero aún así el cansancio era evidente en su rostro, que en lugar de lucir brillante y blanco, estaba cerúleo.

—Esto debió ser la cena de anoche— musitó el sueco, recordando lo que había cenado.

Incorporándose de la cama, decidió ir a la cocina y buscar entre los envases de comida aquello que tan mal le sentó.

Y al fin descubrió la razón: tanto el jamón cocido como el queso fresco estaban caducados. Solamente de un día, pero Afrodita dio por hecho que un solo día podía trastocar su comida completamente.

Una ensalada de jamón, queso, nueces, pasas y diversos tipos de lechugas habían provocado malestar en su cuerpo.

Pero, afortunadamente, aquella infusión le había sentado bien y todo su sistema digestivo se hallaba en perfectas condiciones.

Tras tomar un frugal desayuno, decidió darse una buena ducha y salir a dar un paseo.

Mientras descendía hacia Acuario sintió una leve molestia en la tripa, pero supuso que igual tendría el estómago aún algo torcido.

Prosiguió bajando y cuando estaba cruzando por Sagitario, notó otro pinchazo, esta vez un poco más fuerte, por lo que el sueco se llevó una mano a la tripa con gesto preocupado.

Llegó hasta el templo de Leo, con la tripa un poco más revuelta.

Por todos lados notaba los pinchazos, cada vez más recurrentes.

Tuvo que apoyarse en una columna y aguantar a que se le pasaran los pinchazos.

Con el gesto de dolor reflejado en la cara se lo encontró el guardián de ese templo, que recién llegaba.  
—¿Estás bien Afrodita?— le preguntó Aioria, preocupado—. Estás temblando…

—No…no es nada— musitó el caballero de Piscis, tratando de mostrarse entero—. Se me pasará, no te preocupes. Gracias.

Y tras estas palabras, el sueco se enderezó como pudo y dio un par de pasos, volviendo a sucumbir ante los pinchazos.

Rápidamente, el griego fue a socorrer a su compañero, que estaba completamente doblado, con la espalda arqueada y con más temblores.

—En serio, entra en mi templo, tú no estás bien— aconsejó el caballero de Leo, tratando de llevarle al interior del mismo—. Venga…

Pero el caballero de Piscis negó con la cabeza una vez más.

—¡De eso nada!— terció Aioria—, ¡ahora mismo te vas a meter dentro de mi templo y a tumbarte! Y llamaré a Shion para que venga a verte, porque no estás en condiciones de seguir!

En ese momento una voz conocida saludó a los dos caballeros dorados.

—¡Buenas a los dos!— dijo el caballero de Cáncer, mientras subía hasta el templo de Leo—. Vaya Afrodita, ¿buscas algo en el suelo?

—Idiota...estoy así porque me duele…la tripa— respondió entrecortadamente el sueco—. ¿Por qué no te marchas…lejos? No estoy para aguantar…tus…impertinencias…cretino…

Deathmask chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra otro pilar.  
—Pues si te duele la tripa, tírate un pedo— respondió sin más—. Es lo que hacemos todos.

La cara de Afrodita se tornó completamente roja.  
—¡Deja de decir obscenidades sin más!— masculló el sueco—. ¡Yo no soy un gorrino como vosotros, a ver si os enteráis!

Aioria cruzó una mirada interrogativa con Deathmask.  
—Pero Afro, si no es cuestión de ser un cerdo— declaró el griego—, piensa que los pedos es mejor tenerlos fuera que dentro, porque si te duele la tripa es probable que sea eso. No es ninguna guarrería— dijo divertido.

El sueco lanzó una mirada furibunda al caballero de Leo.  
—¿Te atreverías a expeler gases delante de tu novia?— preguntó maliciosamente—. Venga…contesta…

El caballero de Leo pensó unos segundos.  
—Ya me he tirado unos cuantos en presencia de Marin y no ha muerto— declaró como si nada—. Es algo normal, aunque he de confesar que al principio me los aguantaba, pero acababa con dolor de tripa, igual que tú. Así que ahora me los tiro sin problemas.

Deathmask había estallado en carcajadas ante tal confesión.  
—¡Ya sabes Afro, a rajarse como está mandado!— declaró alegremente, mientras Aioria también se unía a las risas—. El primer pedo en público de Afrodita, quién lo diría. Estoy por grabarlo.

Harto de tanto cachondeo a su costa, el caballero de Piscis se enfadó de verdad y enderezó todo su cuerpo.  
—¡Que os calléis ya, pedazo de…!

Ni siquiera los gritos del sueco pudieron acallar la ristra de gases que salieron en tromba de su trasero, liberados al fin de su prisión intestinal.

Terminó la mascletá con unos breves estallidos agudos hasta que se apagó por completo.

Deathmask y Aioria se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que acababan de escuchar, mientras que su compañero empalideció súbitamente.

Antes de que los caballeros de Cáncer y Leo estallaran en carcajadas, Afrodita se pasó la lengua por la boca.  
—Creo que necesito ir al baño…urgentemente.

Sin esperar a que Aioria le indicase la localización de los aseos de su templo, el caballero de Piscis se internó a toda prisa en el templo de su compañero, mientras los otros dos seguían riéndose sin cesar


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

De entre todos los caballeros, el más hermético era el de Virgo.

Rara vez abandonaba su templo, ya que prefería mantenerse recluido en sus aposentos meditando día y noche.

Muchas veces ni sus propios compañeros se percataban de su presencia, ya que permanecía estático en la enorme flor de loto dorada, sin decir ni hacer nada, concentrado en sus ejercicios.

—¿No estará muerto?— preguntó una vez Kanon a Milo, al cruzar el templo de Virgo y verle tan quieto.

—No estoy muerto, pero tú sí lo estarás como no te calles— soltó de improviso Shaka, sin abrir los ojos ni mover un solo pelo.

El gemelo dio un bote del susto y apuró el paso, seguido del caballero de Escorpio que a duras penas podía aguantar la risa.

Y así pasaban los días, uno tras otro, con el indio sentado permanentemente en su puesto de control, de donde sólo se movía para tareas derivadas de la naturaleza misma.

Hasta que una tarde, Kanon, esta vez a solas, fue a cruzar el templo de Virgo en una de sus múltiples correrías, ya que iba en busca de su compañero de fatigas, Milo.

Al ver a Shaka tan quieto, se acercó de puntillas hasta quedar frente al indio.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó el caballero de Virgo—. Si buscas a Milo, está en el templo de Acuario en estos momentos.

—¿Pero cómo narices lo haces?— preguntó el griego sorprendido.

—¿Qué cómo hago el qué?— devolvió la pregunta Shaka, sin inmutarse.

Kanon se rascó la cabeza confuso y parpadeó un par de veces.  
—Pues…eso, lo de saber que estoy frente a ti si no he hecho ruido o que sepas dónde está Milo si no ha pasado por tu templo— soltó el gemelo—. ¿Pones micrófonos en todos los templos o qué?

El caballero de Virgo inspiró profundamente y exhaló.  
—Si en lugar de vagabundear sin rumbo por el Santuario, incordiando a todos, te pusieras a entrenar en serio, seguro que tú serías capaz de sentir lo mismo que siento yo— respondió el indio—. Por algo soy el guardián del Santuario, y el Sumo Sacerdote me ha encargado su seguridad. Me entero de todo, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. Percibo los cosmos de todos y cada uno de los habitantes, sus fluctuaciones y localizaciones.

Sentándose en el suelo frente a él, el caballero suplente de Géminis se mesó la barbilla.  
—¿Y puedes saber qué andan haciendo?— preguntó con malicia.

Shaka hizo amago de fruncir el ceño y permaneció callado unos instantes.  
—Puedo sentir si están peleando, como ahora mismo algunos caballeros de plata en el Coliseo o entrenando, como caballeros de bronce en la palestra— informó—, pero exactamente qué ejercicios o si están comprando pan en Rodorio, no.

Kanon compuso un puchero y suspiró contrariado.  
—Entonces no me interesa aprender lo que haces— soltó, provocando que el indio alzara una ceja—. ¿Y no deberías abrir en algún momento los ojos?— preguntó de nuevo, al ver algo extraño en las pestañas largas del rubio.

Shaka se revolvió incómodo en la flor de loto, cuando sintió que el gemelo se incorporaba del suelo y se acercaba hasta quedar los dos cara a cara.  
—¿Qué haces?— preguntó el indio, poniéndose nervioso—. ¡Déjame tranquilo ya, que me desconcentras!

Pero el griego no dio su brazo a torcer y sus dedos acariciaron las rubias pestañas, pegadas entre sí.  
—Me parece estupendo que para concentrarte cierres los ojos Shaka— indicó Kanon—, pero de vez en cuando deberías dejar respirar a tus ojos.

—Por última vez, déjame— protestó el caballero de Virgo encendiendo su cosmos.

—¡Pero si es que tienes una costra de legañas tremenda!— argumentó el griego—. ¡No abres los ojos porque no quieres, sino porque no puedes!

Los dos hombres se tambalearon en la flor de loto, mientras Kanon trataba de estirar los párpados de Shaka, que estaban pegados gracias a las secreciones de los ojos.

El indio se revolvía molesto, pidiendo encarecidamente que le dejara en paz, por lo que el griego decidió dejarle tranquilo.

Shaka frunció los labios disgustado y trató de frotarse los ojos.

—Agua tibia y una gasa— aconsejó Kanon—. Y deberías ir al oftalmólogo, que igual tienes una infección o una conjuntivitis.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_  
 _ **Gracias al guest que me ha dejado varios comentarios en el fic. ¡Espero que te siga gustando!**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

A Camus le entusiasmaba cocinar. Podía pasarse horas leyendo libros de recetas de cocina y poniéndolas en práctica.

Y no solamente eso, sino que tampoco se perdía los programas culinarios que emitían por la televisión. Más de una vez Hyoga o Milo tenían que despertarle por haberse quedado frito en el sofá de madrugada, ya que se quedaba absorto viéndolos.

Tal era su obsesión con la comida que, si bien el francés era bastante austero tanto en su forma de vestir como en decorar su templo, no escatimaba recursos en comprarse lo mejor en utensilios de cocina.

—Esto es ridículo— declaró Milo, cogiendo entre los dedos una especie de canutillo de silicona que Camus le tendía—. Buscar un simple cuchillo es toda una proeza en tu cocina, encuentro de todo menos lo que busco…¿para qué sirve esta cosa?

—Es para pelar el ajo sin que te quede el olor en los dedos— contestó el galo, amasando la bola de base para pizza que andaba trabajando—. Metes el diente ahí, lo haces rodar un poco por la mesa y sale pelado. ¿A que es útil?

Pero la cara de escepticismo del caballero de Escorpio, quien había seguido sus instrucciones, no era convincente con su utilidad.

—Creo que prefiero pelar los ajos como siempre, con el cuchillo— respondió el griego, retirando los restos que no se habían podido deshacer en el rulillo.

Camus había invitado a Milo a comer a su templo, ya que, después de probar varias recetas para hacer la masa para pizzas, estaba convencido de que aquella era la correcta.

Mientras tanto, el griego se dedicaba a preparar el pan de ajo, realizando un corte longitudinal en una barra de pan rústica y posteriormente cortes transversales, sin llegar a partirla del todo.

—Con esto sobra, ¿no?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio a su compañero, mostrándole el diente de ajo completamente triturado—. No quiere echarle mucho, que luego me repite el sabor.

Pero el francés sacudió la cabeza.  
—Pica dos dientes más— dijo, señalando con la barbilla la cabeza de ajo—. Con dos dientes no alcanza para todo el pan. Deberías estar acostumbrado, la cocina griega suele llevar ajo.

Milo recogió uno de los dientes y se lo mostró al galo.  
—Son grandes, en todo caso, añado la mitad de este. Cuatro dientes en total es demasiado.

—Hazme caso, pela y tritura dos dientes más— pidió Camus, dándole forma a la base de pizza—. Esto creo que ya está…

Por su parte, el griego resopló y prefirió seguir las indicaciones de su compañero, no muy convencido.

Peló y trituró los dientes enteros de más, y los añadió a la mantequilla derretida con el orégano.

A continuación, con una brocha que Camus le alcanzó, procedió a pintar toda la barra con el marinado, haciendo hincapié en los recovecos de los cortes.

Una vez listo, y tras bufar de hartazgo por no encontrar el papel de horno sin ayuda del francés, cortó un trozo del papel y lo humedeció, envolviendo la barra con él.

Al fin, mientras Camus colocaba los ingredientes sobre la base de la pizza, Milo metió el pan de ajo en el horno.

—Qué hambre tengo— musitó el caballero de Escorpio, cogiendo un pedazo de queso mozzarella fresco que había sobrado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que estar en el horno?

—Unos veinte minutos— dijo el francés dándole un manotazo a su compañero—. ¡Deja de comerte los ingredientes de la pizza!

Los dos jóvenes aguardaron pacientemente hasta que estuvo listo.

Sin apagar el horno, Camus sacó el pan de ajo e introdujo la pizza dentro para hornearla.

El pan olía maravillosamente y Milo no pudo esperar más para poder partirlo y comenzar a comer.

—Huele un poco fuerte— se quejó el griego, arrugando la nariz—. No sé yo si nos habremos pasado con el ajo…

Camus recogió un pedazo y lo probó. Sonrió satisfactoriamente y esperó a ver la cara de su compañero.

Con cautela, el caballero de Escorpio se llevó a la boca un trozo y compuso una mueca de disgusto.  
—Te dije que cuatro dientes eran demasiados— exclamó, tosiendo—. Joder…es que sabe demasiado…

—Pues para mi está perfecto— contestó el francés, cogiendo un poco más—. Amo el ajo.

Cuando la pizza estuvo hecha, los dos guerreros se dispusieron a probar la comida.

Milo no volvió a probar el pan de ajo, por lo que se conformó con la pizza, mientras que Camus devoró prácticamente toda la barra de pan.

Al terminar, los dos recogieron la mesa y, tras lavarse los dientes, decidieron irse al sofá a pasar la digestión.

El caballero de Escorpio se tumbó todo lo largo que era, haciendo hueco a su compañero, quien rápidamente encontró su lugar, acurrucándose junto al griego.

Acomodados, Camus encendió la tele para poder quedarse dormido.

—¿Qué quieres que ponga?— preguntó el francés a su compañero, que ya estaba sintiendo la modorra de sobremesa.

Pero repentinamente, el caballero de Escorpio abrió los ojos al notar un tufillo desagradable.

—Di, qué canal quieres que ponga— volvió a preguntar el francés.

Milo miró a su compañero extrañado. Tratando de descubrir el origen de esa peste, se inclinó hacia delante y Camus dejó escapar una suave risa, atrapando con sus labios la boca del griego. Pero el beso fue rápidamente cortado por el caballero de Escorpio.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó extrañado el caballero de Acuario, ante la cobra que acababa de recibir.

Por respuesta, el griego se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, pidiéndole silencio.  
—Camus, seré sincero, pero es que te apesta la boca— respondió Milo incorporándose del sofá—. Te has zampado casi todo el pan de ajo y, sinceramente, no tengo ganas de besarte. Y eso que nos hemos lavado los dientes, pero es que hueles mucho a ajo. Te avisé que eran demasiados.

El caballero de Acuario compuso una mueca de desagrado y protestó, pero sabía que el griego no iba a ceder en su razonamiento.

—Lo que tengo que aguantar…—murmuró el francés, incorporándose del sofá para ir al baño—. Ya me quejaré yo de otras guarrerías que haces tú…ya…

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a Calantha Rose, por maquinar conmigo más guarrerías xD**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo a quien me ha dejado de manera anónima los comentarios. ¡Espero que sigas disfrutando de este fic!**_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

El Santuario era un lugar donde convivían muchas personas; no solo estaban los caballeros de rango bronce, plata u oro sino también soldados rasos, guardias, personal de limpieza y comida, además de numerosos ayudantes.

Por ello, las relaciones entre los habitantes eran bastante habituales, al fin y al cabo, eran humanos y no sólo de la guerra vivían.

En tiempos de paz, los romances estaban a la orden del día, y podían añadir un poco de picante a la, a veces, aburrida cotidianidad de sus quehaceres diarios.

Relaciones de hombres con mujeres, hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres se daban continuamente, generando expectación entre los demás, que a veces eran testigos de la química que afloraba entre dos habitantes.

Y una de las parejas más conocidas entre ellos, por su larga duración, era la conformada por la amazona de Águila, Marin y Aioria, caballero de oro de Leo.

Ambos se habían conocido tiempo atrás, cuando Seiya entrenaba bajo su mandato y ya por entonces, a pesar de ser unos adolescentes, la chispa había surgido.

Lamentablemente, los tiempos de guerra no propiciaban las aventuras de carácter amoroso, y por ello, la pareja no formalizó su relación hasta pasados los acontecimientos.

Este hecho, fue celebrado por los compañeros y amigos de la pareja, ya que esperaban poder verles juntos de una vez.

Tras cuatro años de relación, la relación no podía ir mejor.

Sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle que la muchacha no lograba entender de su novio.

A pesar de que podía pasar tiempo en el quinto templo, nunca se alargaba más allá de un día su estancia en el hogar de su amado.

Y aquello comenzó a generar suspicacias en la amazona, que esperaba en vano el día que pudiera convivir con el griego más allá de veinticuatro horas en el templo de Leo, en lugar de andar encogidos en su humilde casita de piedra.

La mujer seguía insistiendo de vez en cuando, pero Aioria no daba su brazo a torcer. Siempre encontraba alguna excusa y terminaban los dos haciendo lo de siempre, un rato a solas en el templo de Leo, quizás una noche entera, pero a la mañana siguiente, Marin debía marcharse.

—Es que no lo entiendo— murmuró la japonesa, sentada en el catre de su casita—. Si estaríamos los dos más cómodos, ya que no tendría que ir corriendo de un lado a otro del Santuario.

Shaina se encogió de hombros sin saber darle una respuesta apropiada.  
—Es curioso que no quiera compartir su templo contigo, y más sospechoso es que sea siempre en el mismo periodo de tiempo— dejó caer la italiana—. Porque vale, luego pasáis mucho tiempo juntos, pero en especial, desde después de comer hasta las seis de la tarde, no estáis ni siquiera juntos fuera del templo de Leo, como ahora.

Marin suspiró y se mesó el cabello.  
—A veces pienso que me oculta algo— musitó contrariada—. Algo sucede en ese intervalo que no quiere que estemos juntos bajo ningún concepto. Dice que duerme la siesta pero…me cuesta creerle…

Su compañera golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño de la derecha.  
—Pues es hora de averiguar qué hace Aioria desde las dos y media hasta las seis.

A pesar de no estar segura de querer desentrañar aquel secreto, Marin fue arrastrada por su amiga, dirigiéndose ambas escaleras arriba hacia el templo de Leo.

—Tenemos que procurar que nadie nos vea— susurró Shaina, señalando las escaleras que ascendían hasta el templo de Aries—, porque seguro que abortan nuestra misión.

La japonesa asintió y ambos comenzaron su expedición con cautela, escondiéndose raudas en cuanto algún compañero, fuera guarda, soldado o caballero se cruzaba en el camino.

Tras un largo rato, al fin las dos llegaron al quinto templo y entraron de puntillas, hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la zona privada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?— preguntó Marin a su amiga, quien le contestó que aún tenían una hora y media por delante hasta que el león saliera de su cueva.

Siguieron la pared en busca de una ventana, pero la zona interna carecía de ellas.  
—Pues yo no tengo llave— murmuró la japonesa—. No sé cómo acceder al interior…

—Yo sí sé entrar en su templo— susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

Las dos mujeres dieron un respingo y contuvieron las ganas de gritar.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué queréis allanar el templo del gorrino?— preguntó Milo, surgiendo de entre las sombras.

— ¡Escorpión mugroso!— gruñó la amazona de Ofiuco—. ¡Qué susto nos has dado! ¡Lárgate que estamos ocupadas!

El griego compuso una mueca de desagrado y tiró de la oreja a la italiana.  
—Espiar y tratar de colarse en la vivienda de un compañero es una falta grave, os puede caer una dura sanción— dijo, soltando a la mujer—. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que Aioria salga, así que vosotras veréis lo que hacéis.

—Milo, por favor— pidió la amazona de Águila—, necesito saber qué hace mi novio en este periodo, ya que tengo dudas al respecto.

El caballero de Escorpio suspiró y negó con la cabeza.  
—Lo siento, son órdenes expresas de él, y por vuestro bien, es mejor que no sepáis qué hace.

—Por favor— suplicó la japonesa, agarrando las manos del caballero de Escorpio—, es muy importante para mí.

—Venga Milo, dinos qué hace el león tiñoso a estas horas que no debe saber nadie— pidió a su vez la italiana, llevándose una mirada furibunda de su amiga al escuchar el calificativo—. Si vosotros lo sabéis, ¿por qué ella, que es su novia, no puede saberlo?

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a repetir "por favor" en todas sus variantes al griego, que acabó harto de ese acoso.  
— ¡Vale!— gruñó el caballero de Escorpio—. Pero ni él debe enterarse que estáis dentro del templo y mucho menos gritar o exclamar nada, ¿entendido? No se diga que nos os avisé…

Las dos jóvenes sonrieron satisfactoriamente y Milo pidió que ambas se dieran la vuelta.

Un segundo después, la puerta del templo de Leo se abrió suavemente y el griego indicó a las amazonas a internarse en el lugar.

— ¿No entras con nosotras?— preguntó Shaina, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni de coña me meto ahí.

La italiana desapareció entonces en el interior.

Las dos chicas caminaron de manera sigilosa, hasta que escucharon pasos del caballero de Leo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

—Vamos— susurró Marin, con un gesto de la mano.

Las dos se internaron en el dormitorio, pero no vieron nada. Tan solo la cama deshecha.  
—Aquí no hay nadie— susurró Shaina—, es verdad que lo que hace es dormir.

Marin respiró aliviada y ambas salieron de la habitación, pero al escuchar un grito de Aioria al pasar por delante de la puerta del baño, las dos pararon en seco.

La japonesa se asustó y quiso entrar, pero Shaina la sujetó a tiempo negando con la cabeza.  
—Pero quiero saber por qué grita— susurró ella, pegando la oreja a la puerta.

En ese momento escuchó un ruido de agua salpicando.

La amazona de Ofiuco también apoyó la oreja y escuchó más gritos y sonido de salpicaduras.  
—Creo que ya sé que está haciendo— murmuró la italiana, llevándose la mano a la boca para evitar reírse.

Más gritos de Aioria y una salpicadura final bastante ruidosa.  
— ¡Joder!— exclamó el hombre—. Sí que tenía mierda en el culo hoy…

A continuación tiró de la cadena y se dirigió a la ducha.

Marin estaba petrificada apoyada en la puerta aún, con el rostro completamente pálido, pero se llevó la mano a la boca cuando empezó a notar el tufo proveniente del baño, que se colaba por debajo de la puerta.

Las dos salieron precipitadamente del templo de Leo, aguantando la respiración.

Milo cerró la puerta y al ver la cara desencajada de ambas comenzó a reírse.  
—Una buena siesta y un aroma agradable tras cagar, esa es la razón por la cual Aioria no quiere que vayas a vivir con él— dijo, sin parar de reír—. Es de horarios fijos.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

El 30 de mayo era el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Eso lo sabían todos sus compañeros.

Y no sólo ellos, sino que hasta el último habitante del Santuario sabía que, aquel día, se organizaba una gran fiesta en el tercer templo y que estaban invitados. Todos.

Hasta los habitantes de Rodorio conocían tal fecha.

—No sé si lo hacen porque realmente son generosos o es que necesitan inflar su ego para que les dure el resto del año— terció Aioros, cuando comentaba la invitación recibida de manos de Kanon con su hermano—, conociéndoles…

Aioria no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse y asintió.  
—Seguro que piden un crédito al banco para poder montar la fiesta que hacen, porque no es normal invitar a tanta gente que ni siquiera conocen.

Pero ninguno de los dos hermanos quiso manifestar en voz alta que, cualquiera que fuesen las razones tras las cuales realizaban semejante dispendio los otro hermanos, aquella era la fiesta más esperada de todas.

Lo que ignoraban sus compañeros era que los gemelos tenían su propio plan.

Saga era un hombre madrugador, no así su hermano, que solía dormir a pierna suelta hasta que decidiera despertar de los brazos de Morfeo.

Por tanto, él era el encargado de despertar, a su manera, a su contraparte. Justo a las seis de la mañana.

Tras acicalarse rápidamente, los dos hombres se dirigían sigilosamente a Rodorio y se dedicaban a vagabundear por las calles.

Pero ese deambular no era por hacer ejercicio. Estar a las siete en un punto en Rodorio garantizaba comida. Y gratis.

En cuanto los aldeanos comenzaban a despertarse, veían a los dos gemelos paseando como si tal cosa por el pueblo, por lo que lo consideraban todo un halago.

¿Y cómo corresponder a aquella divina visita?

Con toneladas de comida.

Desde cestos de fruta y verdura recién recogida de la huerta, ramos de flores incluso tuppers repletos de comida casera. Aparte de numerosas piezas de carne lista para ser arrojada a la barbacoa.

Kanon miraba el papel de estraza que el carnicero iba llenando de chuletas de cordero, casi salivando. Había abierto las puertas de su negocio en exclusiva para ellos, como tantos otros.

—Lamentablemente tenemos muy poco cordero hoy, mi señor— dijo el vendedor, sonrojado ante tal problema—. Por eso, quiero que se lleven estos costillares de cerdo adobado y ruego que acepten mis disculpas.

El gemelo menor asintió tras relamerse, y mientras veía como el dependiente llenaba una bolsa entera con los costillares de cerdo, entró su hermano cargado hasta los topes.

—No veo nada— gruñó Saga, quien acarreaba una pila de cestos repletos de comida—. Deberíamos ir a llevar esto a mi templo…

—Nuestro templo— puntualizó Kanon, despertando del ensimismamiento producido por la visión de tanta carne—. ¿Eso que llevas son albaricoques?— preguntó señalando una bolsa que llevaba su hermano colgando del codo—. Oh dioses…

Metió la mano en la bolsa y recogió cuatro piezas, comiéndoselas con prisa.  
—Me encantan…— soltó, mientras escupía los huesos.

—Kanon, la carne…— indicó su gemelo, señalando con la barbilla al dependiente, que le tendía la bolsa.

El menor se disculpó ante el carnicero, quien agradeció la visita de los dos guerreros en su establecimiento.

Los dos hermanos salieron y contaron todas las viandas adquiridas.  
—El carnicero de la otra calle me ha dado cinco kilos de salchichas y bacon, ¿te lo puedes creer?— dijo Saga, señalando otra bolsa—. ¡Nos vamos a poner las botas! Y mira todos estos tuppers llenos de comida…una señora me quiso dar la olla entera de stifado y otro de afelia…mira, me han dado berenjenas y tomares rellenos también…estoy lleno de comida, ¡no han parado de darme a probar todo!

Pero Kanon tenía en la cara una mueca de disgusto.  
— ¿Y no te han dado nada dulce?— preguntó, fisgando en todas las bolsas, cestos y envases.

Saga sacudió la cabeza.  
—No he pasado por ninguna pastelería— resopló, cansado de llevar tanto peso—. Pues vamos antes de que abran, para poder elegir los mejores pasteles.

Sin nada más que atender, los gemelos recogieron todas aquellas viandas regaladas y se dirigieron a la pastelería más cercana.

Al verles, la muchacha que atendía el establecimiento abrió los ojos incrédula y llamó a su madre, quien salió inmediatamente a abrirles.

— ¡Bienvenidos sean!— exclamó la mujer—. ¡Muchas gracias por venir a mi humilde panadería en este día tan especial para ustedes! ¡Cariño, rápido, trae el pan especial de semillas! ¡Que los dioses os bendigan! Miren— dijo corriendo a colocarse tras el mostrador, y señalando los suculentos dulces repartidos—, ¡recién horneados!

La señora recogió unas madalenas gigantes de diferentes sabores y les dio a probar a los gemelos, que enseguida llenaron la boca.

Después cayeron unas empanadillas dulces, seguidas de unas pastas de mantequilla con almendras y chocolate que Kanon devoró de tres en tres.

Además, les dio a probar de todos los tipos de bizcocho casero, no sólo de chocolate sino también de limón, canela o manzana.

Y tartas de mousse de chocolate, de nata con fresas, de hojaldre o mousse de lima.

Para cuando la hija de la dueña apareció con el cargamento de barras de pan, los gemelos ya estaban más que hartos de comer.

— ¡Prueben nuestro pan de semillas de calabaza y lino!— exclamó la alegre mujer—. O este de pipas de girasol con sésamo. ¿Y qué tal este que tiene tomate seco por encima?

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada significativa.  
—No hace falta— dijo Saga, hablando por los dos—. Nos fiamos de usted señora, nos llevaremos esas barras también…aparte de todo eso…es más que suficiente…

Sobre el mostrador se habían apilado numerosas bolsas y cajas. Llevaban una tarta y un bizcocho de cada tipo, así como kilos de galletas, magdalenas, empanadas y resto de dulces que vendían en aquella pastelería.

— ¡Que sí hombre!— dijo la mujer, cortando un trozo para cada uno del pan con semillas—. ¡No me hagan el feo, que no quiero que lleven pan que no les va a gustar! ¡Porque si no, horneo más a su gusto en un periquete!

La señora había tendido las dos raciones a los hermanos, que se miraron angustiados.

Ambos resoplaron al unísono, provocando la risa de la señora.  
— ¡Si hasta resopláis a la vez! ¡Cómo se nota que son gemelos!

Con desgana, comieron el pan y lograron tragarlo.

Tras haber agradecido a la señora y su hija todos aquellos dulces, los dos salieron de la pastelería arrastrando los pies.

—Yo…no puedo más— dijo Kanon, dejando escapar un leve eructo por la boca—. Ni eructar en condiciones puedo…ay…

Saga estaba pálido como una hoja de papel. Temblando, depositó todo el cargamento en el suelo y se llevó la mano a la tripa.  
—Me duele…— se quejó, sintiendo sudores fríos y un amago de regurgitación, haciendo que la mano en su vientre se dirigiera a la boca—. Arghs…creo que…creo que voy a vomitar…

Y casi sin poder evitarlo, el gemelo mayor se apoyó en una esquina y devolvió en la calle, descargando todo el contenido acumulado.

—Joder Saga— musitó Kanon—, que sabes que no aguanto ver…

Acto seguido, el gemelo menor acompañaba a su hermano al vomitar.

La dueña de la pastelería, al ver aquello, se asomó a la puerta.  
— ¡Mira si son adorables estos gemelos que vomitan al mismo tiempo!

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_  
 _ **Queda un último capítulo extra para terminar esta recopilación de historias repugnantes, pero los protagonistas no son estos caballeros de oro. Ya lo veréis.**_

 _ **¡Feliz semana!**_


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Este capítulo es especial. No es con los personajes clásicos sino con los de Next Dimension. Dedicado a cierta persona que fue la que encendió la mecha de este capítulo, ¿verdad M.? La culpa es tuya xD**_

 _ **No quiero hacer spoiler a saco, así que me quedo con una versión de un personaje concreto. Ya entenderéis por qué.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

El Santuario de Atenea en el siglo XVIII. Diferente a como es en el siglo XX. Desde luego, que no tenían las comodidades que sus sucesores, pero se las apañaban como podían.

No existían sistemas efectivos de limpieza, de hecho, hacía poco que se habían inventado los retretes personales. Era mejor que andar lanzando los desechos por las ventanas, al grito de "¡Agua va!".

El caso es que había que limpiar, fuera de la manera que fuera.

Y esa tarea…siendo hombres…pues no les hacía mucha gracia, sinceramente. Especialmente con guerreros que no deseaban verse envueltos en semejantes tareas, consideradas para las clases bajas.

— ¡No dejes suelta a esa bestia inmunda!

El voceras era Death Toll, quien chillaba como una loca señalando a Goldie, quien se hallaba tumbado todo lo largo que era en el templo de Cáncer, sin intención de moverse.

A su lado, su compañero Kaiser aguantaba la chaparrada de Death Toll sin inmutarse, acariciando la melena de su mascota.

—Él tiene tanto derecho como tú de estar aquí— respondió cuando el caballero de Cáncer dejó de gesticular—. Así que, si se ha tumbado, es porque él quiere y nadie lo va a impedir. Ni siquiera tú.

— ¡Pues al menos podrías recoger eso!— espetó furibundo Death Toll, señalando los excrementos recién horneados de Goldie—. ¡Estoy harto de que haga caca en mi templo!

Kaiser dejó escapar media risa, para seguidamente tornarse serio de nuevo.  
—Es tu templo, tú lo limpias— dijo alzando un dedo—. Y si no estás de acuerdo, igual Goldie puede hacer que lo estés— musitó aviesamente, acariciando al enorme león, que ronroneaba suavemente.

Por su parte, el caballero de Cáncer bufó una maldición.  
— ¡Al Patriarca vas!— soltó amenazadoramente, mientras salía de su templo y subía las escaleras hacia Leo—. ¡Te vas a enterar!

Por el camino, mientras atravesaba el templo de Sagitario, escuchó voces en el interior del mismo.

— ¡Maldito sea!— escuchó al morador del noveno templo—. ¿Pero dónde está?

La curiosidad pudo con el caballero de Cáncer, que entró a preguntar la razón por aquellas blasfemias proferidas.

Justo antes de meterse en las habitaciones privadas, percibió una presencia, que se materializó frente a él.

Death Toll ahogó un grito al ver cómo el caballero de Escorpio aparecía ante sus ojos.

—Toma— susurró Ecarlate, tendiéndole una pala—, devuélvesela a Gestalt, que tengo prisa…¡Gracias!

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el pelirrojo desapareció de nuevo entre las sombras, con una risa traviesa.

El caballero de Cáncer se encogió de hombros y atravesó las dependencias de de Sagitario, pero al abrir la puerta, un tufo penetrante llenó sus pulmones.

Aguantando las ganas de vomitar, accedió al interior con la pala en la mano.  
— ¿Qué te pasa Gestalt?— preguntó Death Toll, tapándose la nariz y la boca con la mano libre—. Tu templo atufa a… ¿pero qué…?

Se quedó lívido al ver la situación de su compañero.

Por ser un centauro, el caballero de Sagitario dormía en una cuadra forrada de paja. Pero en esos momentos, la paja era imposible de discernir bajo la capa de deposiciones que emanaban un aroma realmente desagradable.

—Ayúdame Death Toll— pidió Gestalt—, se supone que Ecarlate tendría que venir a limpiarme, pero no se ha presentado. Pero si la tienes tú…

Death Toll alzó una ceja y miró la pala que tenía entre manos, para después dejar escapar una ristra de insultos hacia el caballero de Escorpio.

—Por favor, estoy descompuesto— gimió Gestalt, levantando la cola y dejando caer más producto interior bruto de forma líquida—. Necesito que alguien me ayude a limpiar mi lecho…

Por su parte el caballero de Cáncer sintió lástima por su compañero, a pesar del asco enorme que le estaba dando.  
—Es que…yo estoy ocupado…iba a hablar con el Patriarca…— comenzó a decir, pero al ver la cara de malestar de Gestalt, resopló con fastidio—. Está bien, te ayudo…Ya podrías salir de ahí e irte al campo a descargar…así no tendría que recoger esto…

El caballero de Sagitario sonrió complacido y señaló una carretilla, donde Death Toll fue echando el abono pastoso de su compañero, aguantando las arcadas que le estaban dando.

—Muchas gracias Death Toll— murmuró Gestalt—, te prometo que te lo pagaré con creces. Y ya ajustaré cuentas con ese malnacido de Ecarlate…

—Sí, eso espero— gruñó el aludido—, al menos espero ser bien pagado— dijo, mientras recogía más restos—. ¡Pero deja de añadir más, aguántate un poco!— exclamó, al ver el trasero de caballo de su compañero, soltando una nueva carga intestinal.

Con el susto por la situación, el caballero de Cáncer sacudió la cabeza y su peluca salió volando al suelo, mezclándose con el abono.

— ¡No!— aulló lastimeramente, soltando la pala y palpándose la calvicie—. ¡Mi peluca!

Gestalt comenzó a reírse por la situación, mientras veía a su compañero llorar, mientras trataba de alcanzar su postizo con la pala.  
—Bueno, ya sé cómo pagarte el favor.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Con este capítulo cierro "Compendio escatológico". Espero que haya sido de vuestro (des)agrado y os hayáis divertido con él.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido de una manera u otra este dislate, bien marcándolo como favorito, siguiéndolo o comentando. ¡Gracias de verdad!**_

 _ **Quiero además agradecer a M. y a Calantha Rose por darme algunas de las ideas que aparecen en esta historia y que hayan aguantado con entereza esas conversaciones tan cochinas que hemos mantenido. Hay ideas que quedan en el tintero…ya veremos qué planeamos ;)**_

 _ **¡Feliz semana para todos!**_


End file.
